You Look So Fine
by Imperfect Being
Summary: Sequel to Sleep Together, no you don't have to read the other to understand this one.


**This is a sequel to Sleep Together, no you don't have to read the other first.**

 **•** **I WRITE MY STORIES ON MY PHONE. So all errors are my own.•**

 **You enjoyed this story leave feedback,favorites, or follow me.**

 **To the #DAMMM Squad I love you ladies! Without you this story wouldn't happen..**

 **Oh I don't own these people I just enjoy writing about them.**

•As the morning ray's cast into Sharon's bedroom. Andy turned onto his side watching her sleep, she lays on her side facing him. She looked peaceful, her mouth ajar, curly hair all over the place. The bed sheets exposing her body to his questing eyes. For a woman who had two kids, a demanding job, and being her age, she was perfect. He truly and deeply loved this woman. He loved her for so long that he was so blessed that she loved and wanted to be with him. His thoughts of last night put a smile in his face.

He ran his finger tips from her neck down her back touching her smooth olive skin to her round firm ass. Watching her breathing changed. He waited a few minutes for breathing to go back to normal and he continued to touch her. Moving back up her back. Tracing the outline of her left collarbone and down her breast using his palm to ghostly touched her nipple watching it get hard and causing her to moan. He rolled her on her back and moved to the end of her bed. Crawling on his on his hands and knees he moved to her sex. Smelling her center the sweet smell of lavender and the hint of him.

He groaned and moved his hands up her legs and stopped at her inner thighs. He spread her legs apart and laid between them and brought his face to her outer lips and breathed in her scent groaning he licked her. Making circular motions with his tongue causing Sharon to moan and lift her hips into his face. Andy placed two fingers inside her. "Mmmmmm ohhh Andy." He grinned and continued to eat her out, slowly moving his two fingers in and out of her. Spreading her arms to either side of the bed, she grabs a fist full of sheets and arches her back up as Andy did wonderful things with his tongue and fingers. She cried his name and shivered as he continued to lick up her juices. Placed a kiss on her clit. Sitting up on his knees he brought his fingers to his nose inhaled her scent, he hummed, then sucked them clean. Causing her to moan and eyes darken with desire.

This hot tempter man did things that drove her insane with desire. Who knew that her sex drive at this age would be this intense after all this time of celibacy. To have this one man break down her barriers and show such compassion and kindness. To give everything to her without a word. He hovered over her body and kissed her, moaning she could taste herself on this amorous kiss.

He rolled onto his back. "Good morning" she said as she moved her head onto his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Good morning beautiful." As he ran his hand into her hair and kissed her.

"I'm going to take a shower feel free to join me Andy." As she walked into the bathroom. Andy watched her walk into the bathroom. Just staring at her, as her hair swayed left to right, his eyes traveled down her body, stopped for a few minutes at her perfect formed ass and continued to her long exquisite legs.

Groaning he gets out of bed and heads into bathroom to join her. Hearing her humming brings a smile to his face. He loved hearing her hum. He entered the shower and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her head.

Turning around so his shampoo her hair. Mmmm she loved when he washed her hair, so gentle but applied just the right amount of pressure to chase her headaches away. Washing the shampoo out he clipped her hair up and lathers her body with mango coconut body wash. Paying extra attention to her breast and southern regions, leaning her body against him moaning.

Washing the bubbles off her body rubbing her sensitive breast in a circular motion. She faced him with her dark emerald eyes and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss and pushed her to the wall as her leg wrapped around his waist. Moaning into the kiss as she felt his erection on her center. Moved her hips to rub his shaft on her.

He groaned and bit her bottom lip as he head slowly entered her warm center. Pulling his lower busy back to just keep his head sheathed into. "Andy please..." She breaths out. Putting his had on her thigh he pushes back into her body bringing his shaft all the way into warmness. Both moaning, her warm tight walls hugging his cock. The pressure and length of his manhood deep inside her hitting that one spot she so desired to be touched.

He lifted her other leg up around his waist and pumped deeper into her, causing her head to fall back and he placed small kissed on her neck. "Oh god Andy...I...I'm sooo...oh FUCK!." She screamed as her walls closed around him. Andy bit into her neck "God damn Sharon, I love it when you cum."

Still on her high as he thrust into her a few more times as he came deep inside her, he kissed her hard. Slowly releasing her legs and they wrapped their arms around each other kissing under the shower head. He wrapped a towel around his waist and helped Sharon get out of the shower and grabbed her silk bath robe and helped tie it. Placed a kiss in her lips and went to get dressed to make breakfast.

Starting the coffee pot, and took all of the ingredients out to make pancakes. Looking in the fridge he also found vegan bacon and smiled to himself. He was mixing the egg, flour, and water in a bowl. When he felt arms go around his waist and a light kiss on the back of his neck. When she looked over his should she saw a huge mess all over her counter.

"What happened here? Did you get into a fight with those bags or are you always this messy?" Rolling her eyes and smirked at him. Andy stopped mixing turned around and watched her. "I'll have you know, yes this grown man was having troubles opening one of those bags, so don't worry your highness I'll clean up when I'm done mixing the batter." Sticking his tongue out at her.

Not paying attention to her shocked expression he went back to stirring next thing he knew he was getting wet with cold water. He turned around a got the front of him wet "SHARON! What the..." He watched her holder her sides as she couldn't stop laughing at him. Once she controlled her laughter she saw this wicked grin on his face as he turned around and grab the bowl of bater.

"Andy please don't, I'm sorry I got to wet, please." She pleaded with him. His grin got bigger as he walked forwards towards her. "Andy don't you dare think about it, ANDY!" As she ran off screaming into the dinning room. He caught up to her as they played cat and mouse around the table. Andy put his hand in the bowl and grabbed a handful of batter. Looked Sharon straight into her eyes giving him her best Darth Raydor glare. He raised an eyebrow at her and his smiled widen. "Andy please, let's talk about it, please don't this is my favorite dress.

Yes she did look good in that teal sundress but she needed to pay for getting me wet and hearing her squeal like a little girl have him the biggest hard on. The next thing she knew she felt the thick sticky batter hit her in the face and down her neck and on her dress.

"ANDY! Oh your a dead man!" She yelled as ran at him. He grabbed more batter and threw another handful at her, listening to her scream. He just laughed and ran around the table. "Andy you get back here you coward!"

She was getting tired of chasing him around the table. So she got up on the table and jumped on top of him.

"Ow what the hell Sharon!" He yelled as they both hit the floor hard. Both rolling around on the floor each of them trying to get the upper hand. With the thick batter between them it was slippery but after a few minutes Sharon was on top of him.

She pulled his arms above his head just glaring at him, trying to catch her breath. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Still giving him her Darth Raydor glare. He cleared his throat. "Well first off you were the one who started it. Getting me wet and then laughed at me."

Hmmmm "You if you wouldn't have made a huge mess this would have never of happened." Applying more pressure on his hands. "I was going to clean it after I finished mixing the batter, if the wicked witch wasn't so anal about a little flour on the counter." He replied sarcastically.

She squinted her eyes as he said wicked witch. "Are you kidding me Andy that was not a little bit of flour it was almost the whole damn bag!" He just shrugged his shoulders and stared at her mouth. Watching him stare at her mouth she stuck her tongue out and licked her lips. He notice that her grip on his arm loosen up.

The next thing she knew he was on top of her and her arms pinned by his hands. Trying to get free but he only tightened his grip on her wrist.

"Now, now Sharon my dear don't struggle." He had this dark look in his eyes.

"Andy?" She spoke softly to him. "Sharon?" Looking down into her green eyes he lowered his head and kissed her. He ran his hands down her arms and across the front of her dress pinching her nipples. Causing her to moan into his mouth. His smiled into the kiss as his hand ran along her waist down to her thighs. Going to the hem of her dress he moved his hands up her thighs. She lifted her butt off the ground so he could move her dress up along her thighs.

He groaned into their kiss as his hands was on her waist and realized she wasn't wearing and panties. "God Sharon, are you trying to kill me, your not wearing any panties?" He breathed into her mouth. She grabbed his face towards her and kissed him hard.

She moved her hands down his body and the front of his pants unbuckled them. Putting her fingers in the loops she pulled them down to his thighs when she could no longer use her hands. She used her feet to push the remaining pants down his calves. She put her hand into his boxers and glided her hand down and up his shaft.

"God Sharon, the things you do to me." He closed his eyes as she tighten her grip on his manhood. Humming as she kissed his temple and down his face finally placed a hungry kiss on his lips. Her hands around waist band of his boxers and pulled them down to follow his jeans.

He got into his knees and stood up helping Sharon stand he lifted her up and placed her on the cool table. "Ohhh" as her butt was placed on the table. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into her. He ran his hand to the hem of her dressed and pulled it over her head.

"Hmmm no bra either, you're such a wicked woman, come here." As he cupped her chin and kissed. With his other hand roaming her her left breast he kneed and pinch her nipple getting her to moan and thrust her hips onto his manhood. He growled when he felt her wetness made contact with his cock.

"DamBaby, you're so wet." As his hard cock touched the outside of her moist center. Causing them both to moan. He ran his cock up and down get center teasing her by poking just the tip of his head in her lips. "Andy please, please stop teasing me." She pleaded as she tightened get legs around his waist. Making him thrust all the way into her.

"Oh god yes." Escapes her lips and she leans her head back and thrusts her hips to him guiding him deeper into her wetness. "Damn Sharon, you feel so good, fuck your so beautiful." As he thrusts into her. They both held the same rhythm both moaning each other's names and bitting each other's necks.

"Fuck Andy I...I love you. Ahhhhh I'm so close, fuck me harder." As she dug her nails into his back has he thrusted harder into her. The sweat from their bodies and the cool air coming through windows ignited his fire, rubbing his thumb on her clit. Her walls contracting on his hard cock as she screamed his name.

The feel of her thighs crushing my waist and pulling my hard cock deeper into her center. God and the feel of her moist walls clamping down on me. Sharon screaming my name god I felt like I was in heaven, If we did right now I would be satisfied. Knowing that she's loves me and that I love her. I couldn't imagine my life without her anymore to feel and have her at this moment loosing control and saying name. Yes, this was pure bliss.

I waited for her breathing to calm down before I begin to thrust into again. She had this mischievous look in her eyes. She pushed me away and the next thing I now she was in her knees grabbing my cock. As her hot mouth was on my manhood I grunted and thrusted my hips into face. She moaned as she maneuvered her tongue and hand around my cock. "Oh god Sharon, that feels soo good, damn." As she twirled get tongue around my head and sucked hard on my shaft. Putting my hands into hard I hold her face there.

Her other hand cupped my balls as I moan her name. She smiled as she sucked on my throbbing cock. The sucking sounds and her moaning made his stomach burn knowing he was getting close to cumming. God there is nothing hotter than a sexy woman giving you the greatest head of your life then swallow your hot seamen as you cum. She felt his balls tighten and his breathing getting ragged, he called her named and told her he was almost ready to cum. The next thing he knew was her massaging his chode along with his balls and placed his cock deep into her throat moaning sending vibrations onto his cock his was frozen in time as he shot his load deep into her throat.

Humming as she slowly pulled her mouth away from his soften erection. He moved his hand on her shoulder. "Good god Sharon what was that? I...I've...I've...god." As he stuttered to get the right words out. She smiled and placed a kiss in the tip of his head. Brought her hand to wipe her mouth off "Mmmm I'm glad you liked it Andy." He looked down at her and just smiled at her. Helping her up, he cupped her face his other hand moved some hair out of her face and kissed her.

As they broke apart his hands on her hips and hers on his shoulder. "So another shower and we go out for breakfast?"

"Mmmm yes, but I get to shower first or will never get out of here and eat real food." As she walked away winking at him. Yes this women will be the death of him.

The End


End file.
